


Pieces of Love - 10

by kaaya0116



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaya0116/pseuds/kaaya0116





	Pieces of Love - 10

如預期內回國後，Gally打了個電話跟公司告知一聲，便與Thomas一起回到住處，放妥行李後，Thomas先洗了個澡才回房休息。  
坐在床上，Thomas翻開手機，猶豫著這麼晚的時間該不該打電話給Newt，只是頭一沾枕，漫天的睡意襲來，腦子裡最後一個想法還沒付諸行動，Thomas就睡著了。  
要記得去見Newt，然後…讓他用身體還旅費。

「你要出門了？」回國隔天，還在整理行李的Gally，看著Thomas準備把一堆衣服丟進洗衣機時，這麼問著。  
「嗯。手機我會隨時開著，如果關機的話你再傳訊息給我，我會跟你聯絡的。」  
「好。」看不過Thomas處理那些衣服的方式，Gally從他手裡接過洗衣籃，皺眉：「你這些衣服我來處理吧！還有，你開我的車去，免得上頭知道了又有什麼話要說。」  
「嗯。」點點頭，Thomas看著Gally開始分類衣服的背影，開口：「謝謝。」  
「你快走吧！要不你連兩天的休假都別想要。」擺擺手，Gally開始趕人。

在JUNPIKA工作室附近繞了兩圈，Thomas在附近沒看見Newt的車，便驅車往Newt的住處，把車停好後，Thomas打電話給Newt，一邊往Newt住的公寓走去，等電話一被接通，Thomas開口就問：「你在家？」  
『…Tommy？你回來了？』聽見Thomas的聲音，Newt顯得很驚訝。  
「嗯。你在家嗎？是的話等等幫我開門，我快到了。」看著電梯上樓層數字的變換，Thomas壓抑著期待的心情問道。  
『快到了？你在哪裡？』  
「現在站在你家的大門外，幫我開門。」  
Thomas話剛說完不久，大門隨即被打開，門一落鎖，等待彼此的是許久不見的擁抱。  
「我好想你…」說話的人是Newt，畢竟這次分開的時間太久太長，再加上兩個人在這段時間裡的心情變化，讓想念的情緒更難以壓抑。  
「我知道，我也好想你。」說完，Thomas輕啄了下Newt的唇，雙手摩娑著Newt的臉頰，輕聲問：「你好像瘦了，是因為工作太多忘了吃飯嗎？」  
「你不也是？我記得布拉格的食物味道都不錯的，怎麼沒有變胖反而瘦了？」  
「因為想你。」輕吻了下Newt的唇，Thomas笑著問：「還記不記得，你在布拉格說過要用身體還我旅費？這次、我就是來要旅費的。」  
「…現在？」微瞇起眼，Newt似笑非笑的看著Thomas，問。  
「現在。就算你說不可以，也來不及了。」語畢，Thomas再一次吻上Newt，不給Newt反對的機會。

除了擁抱、接吻，最終會發展到上床這一部分，其實Newt並不是想過。  
在布拉格時同床共枕的那段時間，Thomas也曾經暗示過好幾次，可Newt不是裝傻就是轉移話題，只因為還不是時候，而現在…Newt知道自己不能再拒絕了。  
一邊脫去彼此的衣服，Newt一邊不著痕跡的把Thomas帶到浴室去，接著洗了好一段時間的澡，才終於回到溫暖的床上，邊吻著Newt的臉頰，又沿著Newt身體的線條撫摸著，Thomas低聲問：「這一次我表現的這麼明白，你不會再裝傻了吧？」  
「我裝傻的話，你會繼續做嗎？」微瞇起眼，Newt似乎很享受Thomas的撫觸。  
「當然。」微笑，Thomas低頭吻著Newt的唇，並繼續愛撫的動作。  
半勃的陰莖被Thomas的手包覆住緩緩揉搓著，Newt的眼神愈來愈迷濛，看著因為自己的愛撫，喘息愈發粗重的Newt，Thomas加重了手上的力道並加快揉搓的速度，只見Newt的腳趾不自覺地卷起，Thomas又俯下身伸舌舔著冒出前液的龜頭頂端，接著張口往嘴裡送去。  
太過強烈的快感讓Newt毫無反抗之力，只能任由Thomas在他身上到處點火，然後在愈來愈多的快感裡，射了出來…  
平復著高潮後急促的呼吸，感覺到Thomas壓在自己身上開始親吻他，Newt逐一回應著，一直到前戲結束、擴張的動作之後，Thomas進入他的身體裡。  
第一次發生關係沒有Newt想像中的抗拒，Newt聽見自己不自覺發出的呻吟，還有壓在自己身上的Thomas，眼裡閃著那抹興奮又難以言喻的情緒……

Newt醒來的時候，Thomas看起來睡的很沉，似乎一時半刻還不會醒。  
昨晚兩人像是被打開了什麼開關一樣，Thomas纏著Newt要了一次又一次，食髓知味似的讓Newt無法拒絕，另外因為太久沒見面，Newt的反應也比平時還要熱情。  
伸手在Thomas的臉頰輕輕撫摸著，昨晚的溫存讓Newt身心都感到滿足，接著又躺了一會兒後，才下床準備漱洗。  
枕邊人才剛離開，還躺在床上的Thomas就睜開了眼睛，其實早在Newt醒來之前Thomas就已經清醒了，可是能這樣看著Newt睡著的樣子的機會並不多，因此Thomas才一直賴在床上不願起來。  
翻了個身躺在原本Newt睡的位置，感受一下床鋪上還殘留的溫度，沒多久後跟著下床漱洗，接著在廚房找到了準備泡茶的Newt。  
「這麼早就醒了？我還以為你會睡更久呢！」餘光發現Thomas朝自己走來，Newt放下茶壺、笑著問。  
「你都起床了，我還有什麼理由繼續睡，對吧？」聞著空氣中的茶香，Thomas微嘟起嘴、問：「我喝不慣早餐茶，你這裡有咖啡嗎？」  
聽見這話，Newt側頭用餘光看著Thomas，一臉"你真是不懂茶的美好"的表情，接著聳聳肩從櫃子裡拿出兩包未拆封的咖啡豆，遞給Thomas，「這兩包咖啡豆是朋友送的，因為我不常喝咖啡所以一直沒打開，旁邊有咖啡機，你自己煮吧。」

等待茶與咖啡泡好之前，兩人又一起在廚房裡準備早餐……說好聽是準備早餐，實際上是Thomas黏著Newt偶爾幫幫忙而已，直到深金髮攝影師受不了身旁男人的干擾，小聲唸了幾句把男人趕到客廳為止。  
一起吃早餐時，Thomas發現Newt時不時停下用餐扭動身體，不禁問：「有哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「唔…醒來在漱洗的時候一直覺得腰很痠，等等吃完早餐後想再去躺一下。」  
「啊…」想了想昨夜的激烈過程，Thomas問：「還是等等我幫你按摩？應該會舒服一點。」  
「嗯，也好。」

可以的話，Thomas實在不想在這段休假期間，接到Gally的電話。  
只是當初已經答應Gally，要讓他可以找到自己，因此看著手機上Gally的來電，再怎麼不願意，Thomas還是接起了電話。  
「什麼事？」即使語氣已經盡量平靜，可Gally還是可以聽出Thomas的不愉快。  
『先別感到不高興，我只是要告訴你，這次的休假延長了幾天，至於接下來的工作，這兩天我會傳訊息給你，記得玩得高興點再回來，Bye～』  
說完，Gally很乾脆的掛斷電話，Thomas根本來不及說些什麼。  
可以多休息幾天嗎？這的確是件好事，帶著微笑收起手機，Thomas輕手輕腳地回到房裡，深怕吵醒了還在熟睡的Newt。  
可才一靠近床邊，對上的是Newt有些惺忪、又有點清醒的眼睛。  
「我吵醒你了？」既然不想吵醒的人都已經醒了，Thomas索性躺回床上，卻還是放輕聲音問了句。  
「…沒。只是覺得身邊好像少了什麼，睡得不安穩就醒過來了。」伸了個懶腰，Newt懶懶地問：「剛剛誰打電話給你？」  
「是Gally，告訴我這次的休假多了幾天，就這樣。」  
「那…」調整一下舒服的睡姿，Newt閉起眼，繼續說著：「這些時間拿來睡覺也不錯。」  
「光是睡覺太浪費了！」挪了挪身體靠近Newt，Thomas搖了搖Newt的肩膀：「既然有多出來的假期，那我們應該去走走，這樣才對吧！」  
「…我很睏，我真的很想睡覺，你別吵。」  
「不然等你睡醒之後，我們再討論要去哪裡，好不好？」  
「……」  
見Newt沒有說話，Thomas嘟起嘴，不死心的繼續騷擾Newt：「Newt～Newtie～」  
「…吵死了！你到底想幹嘛？」不能安穩的睡覺讓Newt很不高興，拉開棉被就朝著Thomas怒吼，可一看見Thomas一臉無辜，Newt深呼吸後吐了口氣、開口：「我沒睡飽的話脾氣會很差，你先讓我好好睡一覺，至於你說的到哪裡走走，等我睡醒再說，好嗎？」  
「嗯。知道了，那你快睡吧。」  
點點頭，Newt拉上被子調整好舒服的角度，很快又睡了過去。  
看了看Newt的睡臉，Thomas不自覺地笑了出來，絲毫沒發現自己的表情看起來十分的幸福，雖然難得的休假早晨就這麼睡掉了有點可惜，不過…反正是跟Newt一起，Thomas也就不那麼在意了。

休假這段期間的去處，討論出來的結果，最終選擇了國內一個有名的度假島嶼放鬆一下，出發那天，兩個人分別打電話知會自己的助理及Manager，之後便開始了大約六天的度假之旅。  
下午出發，為了節省時間以及自己開車的疲累，Thomas上網預訂了機票及旅館，到達目的地時天色還不算晚，check in後放好行李，總算可以休息一下。  
「餓不餓？要不要先吃點東西再去泡泡熱水？」掛好彼此的外套，Thomas轉身面對Newt、問。  
「…先去泡泡熱水吧！雖然機位升等坐起來不會難受，但還是想先放鬆一下。」  
「好。」拿起換穿的衣服，Thomas對Newt伸出手，「走吧！」

要說是讓身心放鬆的旅行，其實只是Thomas想讓Newt好好休息的一個理由罷了。  
到捷克拍個人寫真集的那段日子，Thomas的生活瑣碎依然是由Gally打理，就連不必工作的休息時間，Thomas選擇放鬆的方式或地點，都不會是個便宜的地方，因此除去不能見面這點，捷克之行對Thomas來說算是一個例外的渡假。  
但是這段時間裡，Newt生活的習性和步調卻大有轉變，即使依然是工作著，但休息時間和飲食卻變得不正常，甚至因此累出病來，這些都是Thomas回來後，看見Newt屋裡已經吃完的藥包包裝，追問之下才知道的。  
這樣的Newt讓Thomas很心疼、又感到自責，Newt生病時自己沒辦法陪在他身邊，即使是因為工作的關係，Thomas也希望能做些什麼。

泡過熱水，又到餐廳享用過豐盛的晚餐，回到房裡，Newt的表情看起來很滿足，又有些昏昏欲睡。  
「想睡了？先漱洗一下再休息吧！乖…先別睡啊。」坐在Newt身旁，Thomas低下身拍拍Newt的臉頰，輕聲說著。  
「嗯…」點點頭，Newt撐著身體站起來，步伐有些不穩地往浴室走去。  
大概是有幾分醉意了吧！看著Newt的背影，Thomas笑著搖搖頭，轉身打開落地窗想透透氣，但風裡透著些許涼意讓Thomas忍不住打了個哆嗦，只好趕緊關上。  
過沒多久，漱洗完的Newt走出浴室，迫不及待的躺上床休息，身旁的Thomas則是看著閉上眼睛慢慢入睡的Newt，露出了寵溺的微笑。

這一次的放鬆之旅讓Newt很高興，隔天醒來、整理好一切後，Newt便拉著Thomas到處走。  
旅館附近有許多可以逛逛的地方，像植物園、花園之類的，要買東西也有商店街可以逛，而且旅館位於離海不遠的地方，回程時Newt提議要到海邊走走，Thomas自然也沒有反對。  
「我第一次看你用這種相機拍照呢！」到了鄰近的海邊，站在後頭看著Newt拍照，Thomas忽然這麼說了句。  
「嗯？你說這種數位相機？嗯…畢竟我們只是出來玩，沒必要背著那種太高檔的相機啊，而且不過是拍照留念罷了，用這種相機就夠了。」看著Thomas，Newt忽地笑了一下，然後舉起相機拍下毫無防備的Thomas。  
「…這麼喜歡拍我？我現在沒有特意作造型，所以那些相片可得好好保存喔！」  
「這是當然，」看著相機裡的照片，Newt臉上依然帶著笑、回答：「我們難得能一起旅行，自然該拍照留念，所以你儘管等著看照片吧！」  
「好。」走上前把Newt摟進懷裡，Thomas突然有感而發：「拍照也好，一起旅行也好，只要和你在一起，之前的不愉快似乎都能忘記了。」  
「這樣不是很好嗎？」揉揉Thomas的頭髮，Newt笑的非常溫柔。

這趟旅行才剛開始呢！既然如此就該多留下些回憶才對，Newt心裡這麼想著。


End file.
